


Totally Random and Totally Crazy

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Lucifer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: A lot of karma, A totally random work that makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: I decided to go for something different. The chapters are not connected to each other but I didn't want to separate them into one shot stories. The stories don't make any sense but I decided to go with the flow anyway and let my mind do the trick.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeca123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeca123/gifts), [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts), [Blondie2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/gifts).



> This one is my personal favorite. I couldn't stop laughing while writing this. I laughed so hard that I almost peed myself.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME CHUCK?!"

Joey's yell filled the entire house.

Chuck jumped from his chair and looked at Joey, "What?"

"This place is LITERALLY covered in finale scenario drafts that include unanswered questions! How did this happen?!" Joey continued as he took a look at all of Chuck's drafts.

"Oh, those ones? Well, I guess I decided to let my creativity wander off further." Chuck said.

"The point of having a FİNALE SCENARIO is so that you don't leave any UNANSWERED QUESTİONS in the end!" Joey groaned with rage.

"I guess that's kind of..." Chuck started but Joey interrupted him with a shrug followed by another portion of rant, "I can't believe I have to tell this to YOU, the WRITER of the DAMN STORY, the CREATOR of the damn universe!"

"Look, they just have a bit of mystery in them with a death note aspect in the end that is different." Chuck tried to explain.

"Oh, please, COME ON!" Joey started to rant again, "What is this? Fucking amateur hour?!"

"Listen here Jo, there's only so much I could've changed about the whole story." Chuck said.

"You should've asked THE DEVİL for a BETTER WRİTER Chucky!" Joey yelled again and Chuck fell off his chair.

Joey took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself so he wouldn't explode from being enraged.

Chuck didn't expect this sudden rant. It terrified him so much that he almost peed himself.

"Does sleeping count as a mortal sin in this hell house?!" Dean asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Joey started it." Chuck said like a younger sibling snitching on his older sibling.

"I don't care who started it." Dean said and added, "Take your mad man yelling somewhere else."

Joey didn't say anything. And neither did Chuck.

"You get me a burger." Dean said as he pointed at Chuck. Then he said, "And you make me coffee." as he pointed at Joey.

"In the kitchen, waiting for you, black coffee with no sugar." Joey said.

"Get your own burger." Chuck said and added, "And get me one as well."

"Get your own." Dean said and walked off to the kitchen. Joey left the room as well.

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Chuck yelled.

"BLOODY HELL! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA?!" Lucifer yelled from the living room.

"Oh, not again!" Dean whined.

"Just go ahead and drink your coffee before it gets cold." Joey said.

"That's what I'm planning on doing." Dean said and sat down with his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do your chores Chuck.

"The living room smells like roasted ass." Lucifer said.

"Ever seen one or smelled one?" Henry asked.

"I don't need that when there's already a walking and talking one in the house." Lucifer said.

Henry laughed his head off as he understood that Lucifer was referring to Chuck.

"But seriously." Lucifer said and asked, "What's that smell?"

"I think I know what it is." Henry said and leaned under the sofa. "Just like I thought." he said as he reached and took a rotten burger.

"Who put that there?" Lucifer asked.

"How many people do you know who leaves emergency burgers around the house?" Henry asked in return.

"Hey! I leave mine under my bed!" Dean hollered from the kitchen.

"Then whose burger is that?" Henry asked.

"That burger you are holding is the trash of the roasted ass Lucifer mentioned." Charlotte said.

"I didn't know he was messy." Henry said.

"Factory of filth." Charlotte said and added, "I always end up cleaning up after him."

"I'll open the windows. This place smells terrible." Lucifer said and opened the windows.

"I'm glad someone opened the windows." Dean said as he walked in, "The whole house started to smell bad."

"I'm sorry you boys had to see this." Charlotte said and tossed the rotten burger in the bin.

"I don't think anyone minds seeing that, mum." Lucifer said.

"The fridge is empty." Jack said as he closed the fridge.

"Damn it." Sophie said. "I wanted something to eat."

"Same here." Dean added.

"If you didn't empty out the fridge, then who did it?" Sam asked.

"Oh, hello." Chuck said as he walked past the kitchen and entered the living room.

"Did you guys pick up on that?" Henry asked.

"Pick up on what?" Sam asked.

"I did." Lucifer said.

"What did you guys pick up on?" Sophie asked.

"I think we found out who emptied the fridge." Lucifer said as he pointed at the mess in the living room.

"Dumb son of a bitch." Dean said with frustration.

"Now I'll have to clean up after him." Charlotte groaned.

"Now he started to play his guitar badly." Dean said.

"Someone do something or I'm gonna beat his ass." Lucifer said.

Charlotte walked into the living room and saw that the mess was worse than she expected.

"Clean up your own damn mess!" she demanded.

Chuck ignored her and kept playing guitar badly.

Charlotte grabbed the guitar and smashed it on Chuck's head.

"Hey! What is wrong with you woman?!" Chuck asked as he rubbed his head.

"I said clean up your own damn mess!" Charlotte repeated.

"Then what did you smash my guitar for?!" Chuck asked with shock.

"Get your lazy ass up and do your chores!" Charlotte demanded.

Chuck had to clean up the mess he made as Charlotte watched him like a vulture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Jack some chicken nuggets.

Dean munched on chicken nuggets as he sat down on sofa.

"Can I have some?" Jack asked.

"Here you go." Dean said and offered him the chicken nuggets.

But as Jack reached to grab one, Chuck came inbetween and grabbed the box. Then he ate all of the chicken nuggets and threw the empty box at Jack.

Jack started to cry like a baby.

"You should've been faster." Chuck said and sat down.

Jack kept crying like a baby.

"Chuck!" Charlotte yelled and walked in.

"Oh, fuck." Chuck said and Charlotte punched him in the face. Then she grabbed him and kicked his ass.

Chuck fell on the floor and Charlotte kicked him in the head. Then she threw him in the garden and summoned a lot of chickens to the garden.

"Ooooh, look at this." Joey said as he walked in and looked out of the window. "Chuck Dickhead Shurley has turned into Chuck McChicken. Who wants a taste?"

That made Jack laugh. He looked so adorable while laughing.

Joey hugged Jack and kissed him on the head. Jack snuggled into Joey's arms and kept smiling like a cute baby.

"Here you go cutie." Charlotte said and gave Jack a lot of chicken nuggets. Jack ate them with a cute smile on his face.

"He looks so cute." Joey said.

"He really does." Charlotte said and kissed Jack on the head.

Jack smiled and shared the chicken nuggets with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck gets what he deserves.

Charlotte placed the soup on the stove and turned up the heat. Audrey was spreading the apple pie filling evenly on the dough for the apple pie. Then she added the apples in the middle.

"Is the caramel done?" she asked.

"Yeah. All done. But you need to be quick. This thing hardens pretty quickly." Luna said and placed the caramel pot next to the pie mold.

Audrey lifted the pot and carefully poured the caramel on the apples.

"Do you think Dean will enjoy this pie?" she asked as she moved the mold and started to move it in a circular motion to spread the caramel around on to the walls of the mold.

"I know he will. He can't resist pie." Susie answered the question as she took the knife to cut the lettuce.

"Fair enough." Audrey said and placed the thin dough piece over the caramel apple filling. Then she placed it in the oven and turned up the heat.

"Thanks for helping me with cooking dinner." Charlotte said. "If it weren't for you, I don't know what I would do."

Nilsu entered the kitchen with huge bags in both hands.

"Did you buy the entire store?" Luna teased.

"If my intention was that, I'd hire a moving truck." Nilsu teased back. "These are all for Jack. For being a good boy."

"Guess that means you emptied out the whole candy asile." Susie teased.

"I guess you can say that. Because I went a little bit overboard." Nilsu said in return.

"A little?" Luna teased. "A little?"

"Alright, fine. you caught me." Nilsu said.

"Ha! I knew it." Luna said and did a proud smirk that made the girls laugh.

"My daughter in law knows how to make her loved ones happy. That's why I approved her marriage with Castiel even though Chuck didn't like it." Charlotte said.

"What? He must be crazy." Audrey said. "How can he not like Nilsu?"

"Well, he didn't like the marriage because he thought Castiel was too good for someone like Nilsu." Charlotte said to answer Audrey's question.

"She makes Castiel happy and that should be enough for Chuck to like her." Susie said.

"It should but it doesn't." Charlotte said. "He's unsatisfied with everything."

"Always unsatisfied indeed." Nilsu said. "He still follows the tradition."

"Yeah." Charlotte said. "Chuck is the one who chooses who gets to get married to who. But Castiel was determined to marry Nilsu. Chuck rejected her and that angered Castiel. Castiel never understood the traditions. He never liked those strict traditions so he didn't back down from what he wanted. He never gave up on his love interest."

"He was determined and that's good." Audrey said.

"He even said 'Are you telling me to choose between my love and my angel duties? Well then, that's a pretty easy choice.'" Charlotte said.

"He really went further and further just to marry me." Nilsu said.

"Then I had to step in and give Chuck a piece of my mind." Charlotte added.

After the girls finished cooking the dinner, Luna went ahead and set the table. Audrey took the pie out of the oven and placed it next to the salad.

"The soup is not done yet." Charlotte said and added "But I can't keep an eye on it. Who wants to do this errand?"

"I'll do it." Chuck said and went to look at the soup.

Charlotte entered the kitchen after him and stood next to him.

"Do not touch anything. I wouldn't trust you to keep an eye on a goldfish let alone the soup. So keep your hands off the pot!" she demanded. "Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am." Chuck said.

"Good." Charlotte said and walked off.

After Charlotte left, Chuck looked around.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I add something else as well." he said and opened a can of dog food. Then he attempted to add it to the soup.

"Chuck!" Charlotte yelled as she marched in. Chuck jumped with fear and put the dog food on the counter right away.

"What the hell did I just fucking say?!" she asked with stern voice.

Chuck blushed with embarrassment.

"Keep your dog food out of the other foods. Just because you eat what you are doesn't mean the others have to eat what you eat too. So why the hell are you trying to put it in the soup? What the fuck Chuck? So cut this fucking shit out! And if you really wanna be helpful, don't get in anyone's way. Holy fuck!" Charlotte scolded Chuck.

Chuck ran off with embarrassment. Charlotte shrugged and took the pot. Then she placed it on the table and sat down with everyone.

"What did that rotten so called father do this time to enrage you mum?" Lucifer asked.

Charlotte shrugged.

"I think it will be better if she doesn't tell." Nilsu said. "Because I heard something about adding dog food to the soup."

"Disgusting." Lucifer said and did a yuck face.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Jack said and pushed his plate away.

"Don't worry. I stopped him before he could add the dog food." Charlotte said and kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack pulled the plate back and started to drink the soup.

After dinner, Jack took his teddy bear and started to play with it.

"Give me that." Chuck demanded and grabbed the teddy bear. He looked at it for a few seconds.

"Useless." he said and ripped the teddy bear apart.

Jack started to cry.

"Chuck!" Nilsu yelled with anger.

"Oh, fuck..." Chuck said.

Nilsu punched Chuck and grabbed Chuck's typewriter. Then she smashed it on Chuck's head. She smashed it so hard that the typewriter was broken.

"Can I try?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing." Nilsu said and gave the typewriter to Jack.

Jack took the typewriter and smashed it on Chuck's head causing Chuck to have a huge and nasty bump on his head.

"Good one." Nilsu praised Jack.

"Good one indeed." Charlotte said. "That's my grandson."

Jack hugged Charlotte and smiled like an adorable angel. Charlotte hugged Jack and kissed him on the head. Then she gave him the teddy bear after fixing it with her power. Jack smiled and took the teddy bear.

Sophie sat down on the desk and started to do her assignments. She kept doing them for quite a while until she came to the point where she couldn't focus at her work.

"This is getting harder." she said and shrugged.

"Not that hard." Chuck said. "But I forgot you were dumb. Blonde ones tend to be dumb you know."

"Shut up." Sophie said.

"You having a blonde moment?" Chuck asked with an obvious insulting tone.

"You're the dumb one." Sophie said. "You are dumber than me"

"You are dumb 24/7." Chuck said.

Sophie grabbed her thickest book and slammed it on Chuck's head. Then she kicked him in the nuts.

Chuck fell off and groaned in pain.

"Yeah that must damn hurt." Sophie said and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bathroom jazz and trash tunes.
> 
> Chuck is in for a series of surprises.

"Will you for the love of God PUT ON A FUCKING SHIRT!" Joey yelled.

"Argh! What now?!" Dean groaned and went upstairs where the yell came from.

The bathroom door was open and Lucifer was in the bathroom. Joey was in front of the door and he had a disgusted look on his face.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer was in the bathroom. I knocked the door and he opened it to let me in. But the problem is, he's not wearing a shirt." Joey said.

"You're being ungrateful as hell now." Lucifer said. "I was admiring my hot looks in the mirror."

"Now what?" Charlotte said as she came out of her bedroom. She looked at Lucifer and said "Put on a shirt will you? And if you still wanna admire your hot looks, do it somewhere private like in your own room."

"Oh, great. Thank you very much for that." Lucifer said and rolled his eyes.

"At least I knocked the door. Chuck would walk his ass in on you without even knocking." Joey said.

"Oh, right. I forgot he never knocks the door." Lucifer said and rushed to his room. He came back with a shirt on him.

"Much better." Charlotte said.

"Yeah. Much better indeed." Joey said.

"We really didn't mean to interrupt you Lucifer." Charlotte said. "But you really should be careful because unfortunately you have a dickhead father who doesn't knock before entering the bathroom. So we didn't want you to be in a conflict."

"I know." Lucifer said.

Some time later, Lucifer decided to take a shower. But while he was showering, Chuck entered the bathroom without knocking the door like Charlotte said.

"What the..." Chuck said with shock.

Lucifer opened the shower curtain a little and glared at Chuck.

Chuck kept looking.

"You ever heard of knocking you shameless stalker?!" Lucifer asked.

"I don't knock." Chuck said.

"GET OUT!" Lucifer yelled and threw a rubber ducky at Chuck.

"Woah! Hey!" Chcuk yelled trying to protect himself.

Lucifer grabbed the shampoo bottle and threw it at Chuck. Then he threw a conditioner bottle afterwards.

"Watch it you crazy devil!" Chcuk said and dodged another shampoo bottle.

Then Lucifer threw a bar of soap at Chuck.

Chuck tried to dodge it but instead, he stepped on the soap. He slipped and fell off.

Charlotte opened the door. She lowered her head not to invade Lucifer's privacy. She looked at Chuck instead.

"This happens all the time." she shrugged and dragged Chuck out of the bathroom. Then she took him to the top of the stairs and pushed him a little. Chuck slid down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"Mum close the door!" Lucifer yelled. Charlotte closed the bathroom door and went downstairs. She dragged Chuck out of the way and went in the living room to watch TV.

"Someone needs to take out the trash." Gabriel said.

Michael grabbed Chuck and started to drag him to the door.

"Not me you idiot!" Chuck said and added "He means this trash." as he pointed at the garbadge bag.

"What? You can't blame me for mistaking you with trash." Michael said. "Because you're trash too so what's the difference?"

"Shut up and take out the actual trash!" Chuck demanded.

Michael grabbed the garbadge bag. Then he opened the bag and dumped the trash all over Chuck.

"Bastard!" Chuck groaned.

"Oops. Me bad." Michael said with innocence. Then he opened the door, grabbed a broom and swept Chuck and the trash outside. Then he closed the door and said "Done. The trash is out of the house."

"That was insane but funny." Gabriel said and giggled.

"Idiot." Chuck said and shrugged. Then he swept the trash off him and entered the house again. Then he went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. And after that, he started to sing with an absolutely terrible voice.

"CHUCK! SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Charlotte yelled from her bedroom.

Chuck stopped singing.

"I just wanted to sing and take a good shower." he said. "Wives can be so controlling. What else do people do in the shower anyway? Do people eat burger in the shower?"

Then he opened the shower curtain and hollered "Charlotte! Bring me a burger!"

"I'm trying to sleep you asshole!" Charlotte hollered back.

Chuck shrugged and closed the shower curtain.

"I'm too old for this shit." he said and groaned with frustration.

"You really are!" Charlotte hollered.

"Shut up!" Chuck yelled and resumed his shower.

Then Charlotte entered the bathroom. She made sure that Chuck was completely distracted. Then she walked to the toilet and flushed it.

Chuck screamed in pain as the water got boiling hot. Charlotte kept flushing the toilet and Chuck kept screaming like a girl. Charlotte left without making any noise. Then she went downstairs, entered the kitchen and turned the tap on.

Chuck screamed again as the water got freezing cold this time. Charlotte kept the tap on for around 5 minutes. Then she turned it off and went back to her bedroom without making any noise.

"Leave me alone at least while I'm taking a shower!" Chuck yelled and resumed his shower. Then he noticed a shampoo.

"This must be what Sam uses for his hair." he thought and decided to give it a try. After he was done with his shower, he dried himself and got dressed. Then he went downstairs.

"Well, I really thought you were gonna be in the shower all day." Charlotte said without giving a hint of what she did to him.

"I thought the same." Chuck said.

Jack looked at Chuck. Then he started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at now?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jack said with pure innocence but he kept giggling.

"Whatever." Chuck said and sat down.

Jack kept giggling. Joey asked Jack why he was giggling. Jack pointed at Chuck's head and Joey started to giggle as well. Then Nilsu and Sophie saw what was going on so they started to giggle as well.

Dean walked in, took a look at Chuck and started to laugh his ass off.

"What on Earth is that?" Lucifer asked with fascination.

"Chuck's new fashion trend I guess." Henry said while giggling behind his book.

"This is definetly something new isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Indeed." Susie said.

"This is kinda lit you know." Bendy said.

"I know, right? I never knew Chuck had a funky sense of fashion." Alice Angel said and giggled.

"What are you all talking about?" Chuck asked.

Castiel started to laugh so hard that he could barely sit on the sofa.

"Is there something on my face?" Chuck asked.

Gabriel brought a tall mirror and placed it in front of Chuck.

"What the hell happened to me?!" Chuck asked with shock. He had a black afro as hair and he was wearing a hot dog costume along with red shoes to match with the ketchup.

"Now that's funny." Jack said and started to laugh with Castiel.

"Alright! WHO DID IT?!" Chuck asked with anger.

"You should've paid attention." Charlotte said and giggled with Gabriel.

Chuck couldn't say anything and he remained like that for the whole week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when creators fight?

2 different fandoms. 2 different creators from these fandoms. One with good intentions but bad ways of accomplishing them and afterwards fessing up that he screwed up. And another one who started with being likeable but showing his true colors afterwards. These 2 creators can never get along well. The battle rages on.

It all started completely normal only with a small nudge asking for it.

Chuck was watching TV and munching on a burger he created out of thin air. Joey was busy with reading a book.

"Hey." Chuck said as he glanced at Joey.

Joey couldn't understand who Chuck was talking to so he didn't answer.

"Hey." Chuck said again.

Joey was still confused but after holding his head from the book he was reading, he saw that him and Chuck were the only ones hanging out in the living room. He looked at Chuck and asked "What?"

"I think you suck." Chuck said as he caught Joey's attention.

"The fuck did you say?" Joey asked as he was hella confused at this point. He wasn't even aware of Chuck's presence until Chuck caught his attention.

"You heard me." Chuck said ignoring Joey's confusion. "You suck."

"That was rude." Joey said. He didn't want to start a pointless argument.

"Loser." Chuck said with a smug look on his face.

"Excuse me?!" Joey asked with a more stern voice as he was starting to get pissed off. He felt like he was about to get in a middle school student style argument.

"Look, I don't wanna cause any pointless drama. This is just between you and me." Chuck said.

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about." Joey said in return and tried to brush Chuck off. "Stop blabbering nonsense. You're giving me a headache."

"Just wait until you face your ultimate downfall." Chuck continued with the same smug look on his face.

"Don't waste your breath for that. Already been there and back." Joey said in return.

"Oh, have you now?" Chuck asked with the same smug look.

"This is absolutely not funny. Be careful what you say or you'll spill beans for upcoming exposures." Joey said with a spark of confidence.

"Let's do it! Bring it on if you're hyped about losing." Chuck said with a mix of smug and insulting attitude.

"Everything you're saying right now is absolute bullshit!" Joey said as he was starting to lose his patience.

"I know what you did in the past." Chuck said.

"Oh, really? Calling me a liar?" Joey clapped back.

"You know damn well I am." Chuck said with satisfaction.

"You hypocrite!" Joey said in return with no chill as he lost his patience against Chuck.

"You're a hellish brat!" Chuck continued determined to win this argument.

"Well, you look like a hellish brat who got hit by a lightning from Earth, crushed by a big fat asteroid from space and then got sucked into a big ass black hole!" Joey clapped back again.

Being shocked by this, Chuck blushed with embarrassment. He wanted a big ass black hole to suck him to the Empty and trapped him there.

Knowing that the argument is finally over, Joey went back to reading his book.

But Chuck snapped out of his embarrassment trance and started to spew fire.

"Are you KIDDING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! You have the audacity to ınsult ME?! This is why everyone hates you and even the people who supported you in the past ran away from you! Nobody fucking wants to trust you UNLESS THEY WANT CLOUT! Your attitude is fucking trash! No fucking piece of shit would want to believe you! But you still keep going on as if nothing happened! As if you didn't face your fucking downfall! As if you didn't do anything wrong! As if you didn't have a fair share of lies! HOW IS THIS FUCKING POSSIBLE?! You are nothing but a sad and pathetic sack of DISAPPOINTMENT!"

Without missing a beat, Joey looked at Chuck and said "Right back at you."

Chuck got embarrassed again and had no choice but to walk off while throwing temper tantrums like a toddler who didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this while I was up all night and couldn't let it go. Because it was too funny to be ignored. Also, this was an inspiration from a comment I saw under a YouTube video.

"GET OFF THE BUS YOU STUPID PENGUIN!" Dean's voice filled the house.

"Oh my God. Leave him alone." Henry's voice followed. Lower but still audible enough to be heard.

Then Jack's laughter followed this.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Oh, this is hilarious." Jack said as he walked out of Dean's room.

"What's hilarious?" Sam asked.

"Dean is having a funny dream. Henry couldn't resist responding Dean." Jack replied while still laughing.

"Are they having a conversation in their sleep?" Sam asked as he looked hella confused.

"No, not that." Jack said and explained "Dean is asleep. Henry was awake and as soon as he heard the talking, he walked in and decided to listen a bit. And after a while, he couldn't resist so he decided to respond. Then I heard the chatter and decided to check."

"Dean and penguins." Sam said and added "Never thought I'd hear that."

"Same here." Jack agreed.

"That bastard pooped snow on my head! Look at me!" Dean yelled.

"No, it's not." Henry said and added "No, he didn't. It's cotton candy."

"It's snow you dumbass!" Dean opposed. "It's snow but I'm burning like a meatball!"

"Well, that's interesting." Henry said. "Definetly an odd combo."

"Shut your carrot hole and bring me the pepperoni!" Dean demanded.

"Why the pepperoni?" Henry asked with interest.

"The dragon wants to eat." Dean replied impatiently.

"Wait a sec. Are you saying you're the dragon?" Henry asked with even more interest mixed with a bit of shock.

"Of course I'm not. Don't be ridicilous. Think of the wings." Dean said and exclaimed "You haven't thought of the wings you chatterbox!"

"Why should I think of them?" Henry asked and added "The spring berry already thought of that small detail."

"Yeah, no kidding." Dean said with a bit of tease and asked "And why are you a chatterbox?"

"Because I have chatterboxitus." Henry replied without missing a beat.

"No kidding. I shit you not, you literally do nothing but chit chat." Dean said with the same sass and added "Just like how you were too busy to turn off the stove while cooking up the eggs for breakfast because you were too busy with talking to that stupid coat hanger."

"I wasn't talking to that coat hanger!" Henry opposed and added "And besides, that coat hanger was Michael's butler and he was on the phone with a garden hose. They were talking about dolphins spilling ice cream on speed sheets. And he wasn't very happy about the whole ordeal."

"That kinky son of a bitch better not touch my bacon or I'm gonna bend his head and beat his ass until he becomes a fence for the front yard of Sophie's underwater mansion." Dean said with a bit of anger.

"Wait a second. Didn't she carry that mansion to the top of a mountain and turn it into an igloo?" Henry asked.

"That was my house and I love my igloo. It's awesome and keeps my bacon fresh. The best bacon a Meat Man can ever find." Dean replied with a smug tone in his voice.

"I told you to stop calling yourself that." Henry scolded.

"That's not good for you." Dean said in return and added "Scolding is not a good look on anyone."

"I know but how do you know what's good for me?" Henry asked with some curiosity.

"THAT'S MY OPINION!" Dean yelled and woke up to his own yell.

That yell caused Henry to laugh until he fell on the floor. Sam and Jack who had been outside of the door were also laughing their asses off at this whole ordeal.

"What the hell?" Dean asked with confusion.

"You woke yourself up with your own yell." Henry answered after he finally managed to stop laughing.

Dean looked confused more than ever.

"You have no recollection of your dream do you?" Henry asked even though he knew the answer.

Dean shook his head and that's when Sam and Jack walked in.

"We've been laughing our asses off this entire time." Jack said and Sam showed the video he filmed. Dean blushed with embarrassment. Then Sam sent the video to Sophie and everyone else and the video went viral in less than 5 minutes.

Dean was embarrassed because he was unsure about whether he would be made fun of or not. But no one made fun of him. It was quite the opposite. Everyone was impressed by how Dean managed to keep the convo going and the various directions Henry took the whole convo to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries spicy peppers. Nilsu and Dean joins him and they're in for a super hot challenge.

"I'm so bored." Jack said.

"I think I have an idea that might cure your boredom." Sam said.

"What is it?" Jack asked with a rising interest.

"I went out to the store to get some beer. Then I saw something called 'Gummy Peppers' and I thought you would like them." Sam replied and put 3 separate packs of gummy peppers down.

"These look interesting." Jack said and added "I've never seen these before."

"Me neither." Sam said "But they're not normal gummy peppers. They're spicy gummy peppers. I don't know why someone would come up with this. I guess either there are people who eat these or these are meant to be prank items."

"Either way, they look interesting." Jack said.

"True." Sam said.

"Will you eat them with me?" Jack asked.

"I'd rather not." Sam said. "I don't fancy constant trips to the toilet for the entire day."

Seeing Jack frowning, Sam added "But I think Dean can be up for the challenge. You know, to redeem himself after the whole ghost pepper jerky ordeal."

"Did someone say spicy gummy peppers?" Nilsu asked sticking her out from the corner of the living room entrance by the staircase.

"Yeah, come and check these out. Sam got them." Jack said.

"Nilsu walked in and took a look at the spicy gummy peppers.

"I saw these in a YouTube video before." she said "I knew the name sounded familiar."

"I heard food. Who's eating what now?" Dean asked as he walked in from the kitchen with a huge pizza box in his hands.

"Spicy gummy peppers." Nilsu replied shortly.

"Wanna eat with me?" Jack asked.

Dean didn't want to eat anything spicy after the whole ghost pepper jerky ordeal. But he didn't want to break Jack's heart so he said "Okay. Alright. I'm in for it."

"Yay!" Jack exclaimed with excitement and rushed to the kitchen with the gummy peppers. Dean and Nilsu followed him in.

Jack sat down and unoacked the spicy gummy peppers. Then he put them in separate plates. Then he gave one plate to Dean and handed Nilsu another plate.

"You want me to eat too?" Nilsu asked.

Jack nodded and made a cute puppy look.

"Alright then. I'm in too." Nilsu said.

Jack squealed with happiness and picked up the first pepper. Nilsu and Dean did the same.

"Which kind is it?" Dean asked as he looked at the green gummy pepper he was holding.

"The green one is green apple jalapeno. The orange one is orange habanero. And the red one is cherry ghost pepper." Nilsu explained.

Dean shivered at the thought of the cherry ghost pepper.

"Let's start with the green apple jalapeno." Jack said and took a bite out of it. Nilsu and Dean did the same.

At first, no one reacted. But then Nilsu started to blush a little. Having the most pale skin made the blushing seem a little bit like she applied bright blush on her skin. Dean was trying to keep himself under control. Jack was good as gold.

"Should we do something to sooth the spice?" he asked.

"I think we should see who can last the longest without soothing the spice." Nilsu suggested.

"Good idea." Jack agreed.

Dean didn't say anything because he was dazed by the spice.

"Next up. Orange habanero." Jack said and took a bite out of the gummy pepper. Nilsu took a bite out of her gummy pepper like a champion. Dean took a smaller bite.

Jack started to feel a little bit of spice. Nilsu felt the spice intensifying. Dean felt the same and he was starting to go a little bit red.

"This one kicks in harder." Nilsu finally said after a moment of silence.

"I'm still good." Jack said and added "Just a little bit spicy."

Dean was still quiet. he was busy with fanning himself. He didn't want to stop even though the heat was unbearable. So he just did a thumbs up to indicate that he was okay.

"Last one left. Cherry ghost pepper." Nilsu said.

Jack was about to bite into the gummy pepper when Nilsu said "Wait!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Keep your bites small if you don't want to take a risk. Because this bugger is hella hella HELLA spicy."

"I fucking KNOW!" Dean yelled. "I ate its jerky pal."

They all bit into their last gummy peppers.

Jack felt the spice intensifying as he started to blush.

Nilsu felt smoke coming out of her ears and she wanted to scream. But she managed to push the spice away and reduced the pain.

Dean on the other hand, well, he got almost as red as the gummy pepper, he was sweating, tears were coming out of his eyes and he started to scream in pain. He rushed to the fridge and chugged a gallon of milk.

"I guess Jack won it. I can't handle the spice anymore." Nilsu said and drank a huge bottle of iced tea.

Jack drank a glass of iced tea as well.

But Dean was still in pain. He was still chugging milk. He felt like he was back in hell. It was THAT MUCH spicy. But after half an hour, he started to feel better. He even joked about his funny moves with Nilsu and Jack. Sam reminded him the ghost pepper jerky again and asked which one was the spiciest.

"They both have ghost pepper Sammy. They're both spicy." Dean said.

"Good thing you drank milk this time." Sam said in return and added "Drinking water after all that spice is a Winchester stupid."

"Indeed it is." Dean said and added "I'm never drinking water after spicy foods ever again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of crazy things happen this time.

Michael was asleep in the bed.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Chuck yelled.

Michael woke up and raised his head, looking mad at Chuck while still being sleepy. "What?"

"Are you asleep?" Chuck asked.

"Really?" Michael asked in return. "Go away."

Chuck shrugged and left the room.

"Son of a bitch." Michael groaned and fell asleep again.

"Hello." Jack said as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Jack." Dean and Michael both said.

"Huh?" they asked at the same time. Then they did the exact same look and said "Ooooh"

Then they both flicked their hair and Dean poked Michael. Michael wasn't fast enough to react so he let out a cartoony "Owww!" as Dean laughed his ass off.

Dean drank a lot of beer. Michael drank the same amount of wine.

They both got drunk and sat on both sides of Sophie.

Sophie was more than happy.

Then both Michael and Dean decided to make a move and kiss Sophie.

Sophie did a smug look as she was happy to receive double kiss from the same face. But as she was ready to receive the delivery, Jack slipped on a banana peel and fell off so she had to stand up from her spot to help Jack.

Unaware of that, Michael and Dean reached and they accidentally kissed each other.

"HEY!" Dean yelled and pushed Michael away. "Wings off!"

"Eww Dean! You kissed me!" Michael exclaimed.

"Oops." Jack said and blushed with embarrassment. Sophie gave Jack a warm hug.

Dean woke up all of a sudden and said "Oh, shit. I'm late for dinner. Dumb son of a bitch."

Then he looked at the clock and realized that it was only morning.

"Oh, yeah. It's still morning. Damn it." he said. Then he smiled and hugged the pillow. Then he fell asleep.

Sophie walked in the room and closed the door. Then she carefully removed the pillow Dean was hugging and got into his arms. Dean hugged her and held her close.

Nilsu and Sophie were sitting down, eating burgers.

"Look how cute Jack looks while playing with Michael." Nilsu said and took another bite out of her burger.

"Yeah." Sophie said and added "Jack's cuteness is boosted by Michael. Because he is attractive."

"WHAT?!" Dean barked from the further side of the garden. It was so funny that Nilsu and Sophie almost choked on their bites while laughing their heads off.

Chuck got super drunk on lots of alcohol. So Charlotte decided to mess with him.

"Continue my flow." she said.

"Yeah, whatever." Chuck brushed off.

"I got a big..."

"Head"

"Your name is fucking..."

"Fred"

"I'm laying on the..."

"Bed"

"I'm wearing fucking..."

"Clothes!" Chuck completed with excitement.

"Red you dumbass!" Charlotte said with anger and whacked Chuck with a thick roll of newspaper.

Charlotte was about to open a can of beans when her phone rang. She answered the call while still holding the can.

"Come to the living room." a weak but creepy voice said.

Charlotte did as the voice said.

"Behind the TV." the voice commanded again.

Charlotte looked at that direction and saw Chuck behind the TV trying to repair the outlet.

"I can't get up." Chuck said.

Understanding that she got trolled, "DAMN IT CHUCK!" Charlotte roared and slammed the bean can on Chuck's dick.

"Owww you bitch!" Chuck groaned while holding his dick.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More karma for Chuck.

"I hate that disgrace of a grandson!" Chuck said.

Hearing that, Jack got upset. But he quickly pulled himself together and hollered "What's that? You don't like me? Have a nice day!"

Chuck blushed with embarrassment as he forgot Jack could hear him.

"Don't be upset Jacky boy." Joey said and hugged Jack.

Jack hugged back and asked "Why?"

"Because time is the one that will heal a broken heart." Joey replied with a comforting tone of voice.

"That makes me fell better." Jack said with an innocent smile. "Time will heal my broken heart."

"It will. But not that bastard's typewriter." Joey said and smashed Chuck's typewriter into pieces.

Him and Jack did a high five as Chuck yelled "WHY AM I STILL HANGING OUT HERE?! I ALWAYS GET MY STUFF SMASHED!"

The girls posed for a photo with Jack. Nilsu was unwilling because she didn't like photoshoots very much. But she decided to go with the flow to make Jack happy.

Everyone posed but there was one problem. The camera had some technical problems. Dean was the one who was gonna take the photo but he had to deal with the camera. Unknown to the girls and Jack, it was gonna take a long time to solve the problem.

"Good thing it's still morning. Otherwise we would be screwed." Dean muttered to himself and started to look for a way to solve the issue.

The girls and Jack were staying on their spots with their poses.

After a long time of standing and Dean still not being able to solve the issue, Nilsu asked "What the fuck is taking so long?"

That question with that tone of voice was enough to make everyone laugh. And as they were laughing, Dean solved the issue and took the photos. None of the girls nor Jack realized that the photoshoot was already done. Because they were all too busy with laughing.

"I look like a corrupted piece of roadkill." Charlotte said.

"Yes, that's right." Chcuk said.

"Said the bastard who was getting on my nerves." Charlotte continued.

Chuck realized that he got trolled. He got red in the face and walked away while throwing temper tantrums on the inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fails, wins and funny stuff.

Dean didn't want to get out of the bed. Sam tried so hard to get him out of the bed. Because Dean had to go to the diner to receive his huge order.

Seeing that Dean wasn't getting out of the bed, Sam decided to try another method.

"Let's try this one more time. How long does it take you to get ready?"

"Around 30 minutes because I'm sleepy." Dean muttered.

"And how long does it take you to reach there?" Sam asked.

"30 minutes because I can't drive Baby half asleep." Dean muttered again.

"When do you have to be there?" Sam asked.

"An hour." Dean muttered.

"So?" Sam asked with hope.

Dean groaned and muttered "10 more minutes" as he put the pillow over his head.

"ARGH!" Sam yelled and punched the pillow on Dean's head "GET THE FUCK UP!"

"What's all this about?" Audrey asked sticking her head into the bedroom.

Sam explained everything and added "Dean is being a lazy asshole. We'll miss the feast because of him!"

"Enough with your rant you hot headed moose. Sophie brought the food." Audrey said.

"She did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Audrey replied and added "She knew this would happen so she went ahead and gave her contact info to the diner. Then she received the call and went to the diner, got the food and even set the table. So stop making moose noises and come downstairs."

Sam sheepishly apologized and went downstairs. Dean took a 10 minute nap and joined the feast.

Luna and Nilsu were complaining about drama. And then the topic came to lover drama.

"Good gals can never score a good guy." Nilsu complained.

"I know, right?" Luna asked and added. "All of the good guys are either dating with complete bitches or don't wanna date anyone at all."

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Henry yelled from a tree branch and Luna casually said "You passed the test."

Michael looked at Sophie with a dreamy expression.

Sophie smiled back and Michael held his hand out. Sophie got super excited.

"Get the fuck back." a voice said and Sophie turned around. Dean was behind Sophie and was wagging his finger.

"Dean!" Sophie scolded.

"I'll try to make up for my behaviour." Chuck said as he looked at Charlotte.

"Really?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah." Chuck said and turned on the TV.

"What are we watching?" Charlotte asked.

"It's a surprise." Chuck said with a smug look and sat right next to Charlotte.

Around 3 seconds later, a porn movie came up with a horny music.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Charlotte asked with anger and whacked Chuck on the head.

"Oww! Damn it Charlotte! You like this stuff!" Chuck groaned while holding his head.

"I don't! Stop it! I'm never forgiving you you son of a bitch!" Charlotte yelled and walked off after kicking Chuck hard on the leg.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'll say is; Poor poor Mikey Fierce.

Everything was going wrong for Chuck. Even the most simple task such as flushing the toilet was like hell torture as he clogged the toilet, dropped the toilet paper roll in it, dropping the soap and slipping on it and getting the toilet plunger stuck on his face were the things that made the whole thing like hell torture.

Seeing that, Charlotte and Joey started laughing their heads off.

Chuck glared at both of them and made angry gestures.

"It's funny. So fuck you." Joey said causing Charlotte to laugh harder. Jack was laughing as well.

"That's what ya get. First one's free." Michael said from his room.

"Ha! Joke's on you Mikey Fierce." Dean teased Michael.

Not understanding the joke, Michael gasped and asked "There's something on me?" while brushing himself and his suit with his hands.

"No, that's not..." Dean started.

"Get it off me!" Michael squealed with fear.

"But that's just..." Dean started but was interrupted again.

"GET IT OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Michael growled.

"Jeez Michael. It was just a joke." Dean said and shrugged.

Michael was still not convinced but after some explanation, he understood the joke.

"Oh, wow, Sophie you're so cute and gorgeous." Michael squealed with happiness.

Sophie looked at Michael.

"You wanna date?" Michael asked.

Sophie shook her head.

"No?" Michael asked.

Sophie shook her head again and kissed Dean.

"Oh, okay!" Michael screamed and ran off.

"He may have my face. But he's not me." Dean said and cuddled Sophie.

"I was just whining him up you know." Sophie said and giggled.

Dean had dozed off on the couch.

"Dean wake up." Sam said and gently nudged Dean.

"I AM ALIVE!" Dean yelled as he woke up.

"I know that." Sam said.

"No, you didn't." Dean opposed. "That gentle nudge was the proof of your assumption that I was dead."

"No, it wasn't." Sam said and added "If I went rough on you, you would complain and whine for the rest of the day."

"Whatever." Dean said. "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up until dinner unless it's important."

"Okay." Sam said and Dean went to bed.


End file.
